Azumanga Lyoko
by Technomaru
Summary: Imagine if Osaka, Sakaki, Tomo, and ChiyoChan entered lyoko to fight XANA. But the evil virus isn't what it seems to be.


**Azumanga Lyoko**

By Winter Knight

A/N: I do not own Azumanga Daioh nor Code Lyoko, and if I did own Lyoko then I'd know what XANA and Jeremy's 3D form would look like

Note: the 4 girls when virtualized take on the virtualized forms of the main characters on Lyoko, this is to clear things up

Osaka Yumi- a Geisha like warrior

Chiyo Aelita- a elf like princess

Sakaki Ulrich- a ninja like warrior

Tomo Odd- a feline like warrior

Yomi since she is a parody of Jeremy, she will not be virtualized and for a very good reason

Also the kankrelats are called "roaches" in the English first season but now they are back to their French names in the second season

One day at the..(umm hey I realized that the school in Azumanga Daioh doesn't have a name but I can fix that…)

Anyway, one day at the Kadic High School, a few girls were taking a shower but then the shower heads start moving and spraying at their faces and then the girls who are wearing white shirts are being sprayed at the chests and they start running out of the building and then the schools fire alarms are setting off the sprinklers and wetting all the shirts of the girls in class and even fire hoses have came to life and before it sprayed at innocent girls it started to flash a "eye of XANA" symbol.

Meanwhile Yomi calls on her friends and tells them that XANA is attacking the school again and everyone except for Chiyo are soaked and they don't know why but then Yomi arranges the group to meet in the Factory and enter Lyoko.

As the girls enter the factory Yomi says to them "XANA's attack on the school is caused by this tower in the forest sector, go to the tower in the forest, have Chiyo-Chan deactivate it and fight off any monster that tries to stop us!" and so Sakaki, Osaka, Tomo, and Chiyo enter the scanners in the factory to get sent to Lyoko but then Osaka asks Yomi "how come we never see you get virtualized?" only for Yomi to blush and say well I'll look bulgy in Lyoko and I'm trying to maintain my weight, just go out there and destroy some monsters!

As they enter the forest sector upon being virtualized, they are greeted as usual by the kankrelats (being shot at) and they ended up joined by a megatank that is going after Tomo. Osaka throws her fan at a few kankrelats as she Covers Chiyo's back when going to the tower but gets shot by the megatank and as the megatank tries again, Tomo fires a laser shot at the megatank's eye, destroying it and Sakaki used her super sprint ability to confuse 3 kankrelats.

Chiyo then runs to the tower and deactivates it by typing "LYOKO" as the code to deactivate it. After that, they decide to leave Lyoko and then Tomo rants "XANA's just gonna do some more bad things, I say we just go to Carthage and face whatever he is!" Osaka agrees with her and Sakaki and Chiyo decide to go along with it. Entering a transporting orb, the girls enter the mysterious 5th sector of Lyoko known as "Carthage" where the walls are blue and crystallized, the girls encounter a bunch of creepers and then Sakaki uses a ability to create 2 clones of herself to fight the creepers while the others use their abilities, Osaka uses her fans to destroy some while Tomo and Chiyo get to the other side in order to regroup.

After avoiding the creepers, the girls go into this room and they see a hooded figure with a "eye of XANA" mask covering it's face. "It's XANA, he's the cause of the chaos in our school and that time the Yukari-mobile crashed through the blackboard" then XANA says "Actually, I had nothing to do with the actions of the Yukari-mobile, I didn't mean any harm to you humans of the Kadic high school" but then Chiyo-Chan asks "then why did you vandalize the underpants vending machines, mess around with the security cameras in the showers, and spray every female in a white T-shirt except for me" and then XANA says "well…you see…(takes off XANA mask) IT'S BECAUSE I LIKE HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS THAT'S WHY!" then all the girls anime fall to the ground after XANA reveals himself to be Mr. Kimura

GAME OVER..?


End file.
